The Lovey Dovey Valentine
by Justice and Roses
Summary: Elliot has a few things up his sleeve this Valentine’s Day for him and Olivia. Just in time for Valentine’s Day! EO of course!


Title: **The Lovey Dovey Valentine **  
Disclaimer: **Not mine.  
**Summary: **Elliot has a few things up his sleeve this Valentine's Day for him and Olivia. Just in time for Valentine's Day! EO of course! **

**The Lovey Dovey Valentine **

Olivia stared blankly at her computer. She knew what today was. Today was Valentine's Day. She hated Valentine's Day. It was another day to feel sorry for herself. Plus the sick perps wouldn't take the day off.

Elliot hated Valentine's Day too. He just recently signed the divorce papers for Kathy's sake. He wasn't in the mood to do anything, until later. He looked at Olivia. _She looks depressed, _He thought.

Cragen looked at his detectives. It was a very slow day. He went outside and stared at them.

"Alright, today's a slow day. Everyone, go home." He said. They looked at him. He looked at the clock.

It was 6:30 p.m. John smiled. "I'm not spending another minute in this office. I've got a date," He said.

Everyone laughed, including Cragen. "Munch, on a date?" His partner, Fin asked.

"It must be a conspiracy," Olivia chuckled. John rolled his eyes. "Alright, who else got a date?" He asked.

Everyone was silent. "Don't need one," Fin said. "Yeah, dates are for desperate people." Elliot said. Olivia nodded. "Right," She said. "You guys are pathetic," He said, leaving. Fin looked at everyone else.

"I might not have a date, but I'm sure as hell ain't gonna stay here." He said. Fin left too. "What about you two?" Cragen asked. "Gotta finish paperwork," Elliot and Olivia said. They looked at each other.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm heading home." Cragen said. That left them alone in the office.

Casey, Melinda, and George left too. They said that they have dates. Elliot didn't do much paperwork.

He kept his gaze on Olivia. _Why doesn't she have a date? _He asked himself. _She looks cute. _

Olivia caught Elliot staring at her. "What?" She asked. He stopped looking at her and looked down.

"Nothing," He said. He sighed and rubbed his face. "It's getting late. I'm gonna leave. You coming, Liv?"

She looked at him. "No, I want to finish this." She said. "Oh, okay. See you later, Liv." Elliot said, leaving. Olivia sighed. _Why didn't I say yes? Man, I wish I was on a date with Elliot… _She stopped.

She slapped herself. _Gotta stop thinking about Elliot. Damn his good looks! _ She continued on her paperwork.

7:30 P.M.

_Everything must be perfect! _Elliot thought. He ran from place to place getting everything in order. "There," He said, sighing. He was quiet. _Damn! Forgot the music! _He ran and turned to something suitable.

He forgot the main product. "Shit!" He ran again.

7:45 P.M.

Olivia was at home, watching TV. She was about to fall asleep when her cell phone went off. She raced to it. "Benson," She said.

"Liv?" She sat up. It was Elliot. "Yeah," She looked at the clock on her wall. 7:45. "I want you to come over to my place," Elliot said. Olivia was silent. "Liv? You still there?" Elliot asked. "Oh, yeah." She said.

_Why does Elliot want me to come over? Damn the questions, I got a date with Elliot! Wait this isn't a date._

_Calm down Olivia, he probably wants to talk about a case. _"I'll be there at 8," She says. "Alright, see you later." Elliot said, hanging up. "Gotta get ready," Olivia said. She got off the couch and went to her bedroom.

8:00 P.M.

_I hate this dress! _Olivia thought as she climbed up the stairs to Elliot's apartment. She had on an elegant blue dress and black high heels. Elliot seen her with this dress on before and loved it. When she got upstairs, she heard music.

Olivia knocked on the door and waited for about two seconds before Elliot opened the door.

_Wow, Liv looks sexy in that dress. _Elliot stared at her. Olivia looked at him. "Elliot, gonna let me in?"

He blinked. He pushed himself out the way. Olivia walked inside. She froze. His house looked amazing. He had the whole house dimmed with candles leading to the bedroom, she guessed.

In the dining room, was a table set for two. There were rose petals in two small wine cups. The table also had a lovely vanilla scented candle. Olivia loved vanilla scented candles. He told her to sit down.

"I'll get the food, just sit." Elliot said. She sat down. There was a lovely note there waiting for her.

_For my Lovey Dovey Valentine, -El. _She smiled.

"Food's done," Elliot said bringing in two plates. He had made pasta, since that was the only thing he knew how to cook. "I'll be right back." He said, going back into the kitchen.

When Elliot came back, he brought out red wine. He also had bigger wine cups than on the table for him and Olivia. He set them down and poured him and Olivia wine.

After they finished eating they looked at each other. "Liv, dance with me?" Elliot asked, holding out his hand. They went to the living room and put hand in hand together. They slowly danced to the almost fading out song.

Olivia felt very happy. She felt tears coming down her face. Elliot looked at Olivia and saw her crying.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Elliot asked. They stopped dancing. She shook her head. "Nothing, this seems so perfect. I don't want this day to end." She said.

"Me neither. In fact I got a little surprise for you," He said. He held Olivia's hand and kissed it. "Liv, I love you. I always did and you are my Lovey Dovey Valentine, now and always." He took out a ring box and stood on one knee. "Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

Olivia smiled deeply. She nodded her head. "Yes, Elliot Stabler, I will." He put the ring on Olivia's finger, stood up and gave her a passionate kiss. After their kiss, Olivia said, "This is the best Valentine's Day ever."

Elliot smiled at her. "I know, Liv. I know."

**You Luv it? Hate it? Plz review! Thanx for reading! -Livvy Bear93**


End file.
